1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to an electrical connector having a shielding shell.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. D471,872 discloses a conventional connector comprising an insulative housing, a plurality of electrical terminals, and a metal shell. The housing includes a tongue plate on which the electrical terminals are arranged and a circuit of side walls surrounding the tongue plate and defining a rectangle mating opening for receiving a mating portion of a mating connector. The shell is of a two-double structure respectively attached to inner surfaces and outer surfaces of the side walls. However, as the mating opening is provided by the side walls of the housing together with the shell attached thereon, it increases the size of connector and thus does not meet the minimizing request for some kind of connectors. Otherwise, the complicated structure of the two-double shell increases manufacturing difficulty of the connectors and thus increases manufacturing cost of the connectors.
Therefore, a new connector is desired to overcome above-mentioned problems.